


The new DADA teacher

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Drabble, Dumbledore's take on DADA is something else, Gen, Greek myths and legends, Hogwarts, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Hogwarts gets yet another interesting teacher for its' DADA class.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The new DADA teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

The woman was quite tall, very statuesque in build, and had a very stern facial expression and sky-blue eyes that somehow complimented her black hair. Wordlessly she walked to the teacher’s chair and desk and turned to the students.

“Good day, everybody. I’m Hera, the queen of Greek and Roman gods, and I will be your DADA teacher for this year. Any questions?”

“Why did you decide that being a DADA teacher is a good idea – ma’am?” Draco Malfoy spoke from his seat, sounding actually polite (for him) for once.

“I saw the annual ad in the Daily Prophet,” Hera shrugged. “Does anyone have it?”

“I do!” Hermione Granger said, “not the ad – the whole issue, that is,” she added a bit more humbly.

“Turn to page fifteen, then,” Hera replied, not unkindly, “the ad is there.”

And it most certainly was! “Crave excitement? Need cash? Have a mid-life crisis? Or just looking to a life-changing year of a career? Then go on as Hogwarts latest DADA professor of the year! The pay is good, the food and board are free, and the students are fresh and eager to learn,” Harry read aloud as everyone – Slytherin and Gryffindor (it was their first DADA class of the year) alike listened-in to him. “Experience the life as a Hogwarts alumnus for a year! Receive a big amount of insurance money if something happens to you! Teach the students something or other! To sign up, contact Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts at his office...” Harry trailed away.

“You know, I plan to try out to be a DADA professor after I graduate Hogwarts,” Draco said conversationally in the resulting silence. “Might be fun to re-visit these old halls and rooms from the other side, you know?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore is a great wizard, no doubt, but there are some things that I can’t just comprehend about him...” Harry shook his head, visibly ignoring Draco – with an effort.

“If you all are quite finished,” Hera raised her own voice, “we need to start our first lesson now!”

Everyone quickly remembered that this was one of the mightiest goddesses in existence, and settled back down.

“What are we learning this time, professor?” Hermione Grainger asked in a somewhat small voice.

“Good question,” Hera replied, smiling almost slyly. “The topic of our first lesson of DADA is bad luck and how to deal with it!”

The end?


End file.
